Serpo
'''Serpo' is an unconfirmed planet in Zeta Reticuli that was disclosed by “Request Anonymous”,serpo.org, Release 1 in 2005, to Victor Martinez via electronic mail. “Serpo” is a world colonized by Ebens, but is not their original homeworld.serpo.org, Release 4 A US military team of twelve personnel were transported to Serpo in 1965 under Project Serpo. World The identification “Serpo” is a codename that was used by the away-team,serpo.com, Release 3 and is not the actual name of the world by which an Eben would refer to. Serpo is claimed to be in the Zeta Reticuli system.It should also be considered that “Zeta Reticuli” may have been a ruse by the Ebens, even as early as the Barney and Betty Hill incident. Serpo may be another world, but not necessarily in the Zeta Reticuli system that we humans are aware of. According to US document Memorandum 6751, the occupants of the mentioned UFO are beings from "an etheric planet which interpenetrates with our own". Therefore, there would be no need to bend or conduct hypothetical “jumps” through the cosmos. It may be that the Ebens exist closer than we think—but on another plane of existence, a “Serpo” world that is comparable to, or exists on, one of the Lokas or Talas (worlds in alternate realities). The possibility of other planes is also mentioned in Lacerta File 1999 (Commentary). Why the probable ‘ruse’? Psychologically, it would be easier for a human (i.e. the away-team of twelve in Project Serpo) to comprehend preparing for interstellar travel (i.e. to Zeta Reticuli) than it is to comprehend preparing for the embarkation into some alternate reality (i.e. Lokas or Talas). To further the point of possible interpenetrating planes of existence, there have been abduction claims where only parts of the abductors body are seen, as if partially being in our world, and the other half—unseen. To help visualize this concept, Lacerta describes the co-existing worlds as “bubbles”. Advanced intelligences need technology to step from one plane into another (likely aided by the energy produced from the UFO craft itself (See Bob Lazar, Craft layout and design)); According to Lacerta, there is one higher intelligence that does not require any technology to make that transfer between “bubbles”. Is the US advancing toward the possibility of interpenetrating planes? Start with CERN’s Large Hadron Collider and follow its director Sergio Bertolucci: "Out of this door might come something, or we might send something through it," Characteristics ;Anonymous According to Anonymous on 17 November, 2005, notable characteristics of Serpo include: South-pole temperatures ranging between 90° and 135°F. More north, in a volcanic region of standing water, contains high levels of sulfur, zinc, copper and unknown chemicals. An Alkali Flat of hard mud covered by alkaline salts has some vegetation growing in this zone. ;FUN FACTS '' ;''About Zeta Reticuli * Zeta Reticuli is a binary star system, meaning it has two suns |} In a northern hemisphere, a zone named "Little Montana" by the human survey team, likened the Serpo trees to Earth’s Evergreen trees, but having an alternate white sap that was extracted and consumed by the Ebens. Radiation levels are lower in the northern hemisphere than at the Equator and southern hemisphere. The north pole is subject to cold weather and blankets of snow measuring as deep as 20 feet in certain places, with a constant temperature of 33°. ;Paul McGovern According to Paul McGovern, the heat was extreme and took many years to adjust (Southern portion). After about six years, the team moved to a northern portion of Serpo, where the temperature was cooler and which contained ample vegetation. Lifeforms Release 7 by Anonymous describes various lifeforms that all resemble Earth animals in alternate forms. One notable creature is that of a serpent 15 feet long and 1.5 feet in diameter with eyes like that of human eyes, having cones and an iris. The commentary below may glean insight on the concept of alternate lifeforms. Distance Release 36a has a correspondence that attempts to calculate how much energy would be needed, and if it were possible, to make a nine month journey to Zeta Reticuli, the alleged star system of Serpo. However, a response was noted in 36a as follows: “You can't think in terms of Earth science when you try to analyze the Alien craft; it just doesn't work.” If Serpo exists in a Lokas or Talas, and not in the Zeta Reticuli that we are familiar with, then all of our calculations are incorrect. In no shorter terms, according to Lacerta—our math sucks (See below commentary). Commentary References Category:Project Serpo Category:Hypothetical